Set Me On Fire
by bionicwritings
Summary: Fairy Tail AU. It's been 10 years, but Kaoru hasn't given up the search for the brother he was taken from. A chance encounter with two members of the prestigious Ouran Guild might finally lead him to his brother, but fate cannot remain favourable for long.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! Well, here goes my first anime fanfic! It's kind of a weird challenge for me because it seems none of the fandoms I write for are animated. It's weird translating the quirkiness of anime into words to read as a story but I guess there is an obvious diversion from anime to fanfiction. I actually got the idea for this fic (and then the mighty, unconquerable need for it) when I watched the English Dub version of Fairy Tail and realized that the guy who voiced Natsu also voiced Hikaru. From there I realized that there's a lot alike between Natsu and Hikaru (although there are some obvious differences too). Anyway, I'm not really sure how to classify this fic. Basically, the characters from Ouran will be in the Fairy Tail universe so it's certainly AU but since I'm not using any characters from Fairy Tail, is it still considered a crossover? For now I'm not going to label it as one but if someone thinks I should, please let me know! Okay, away with the fic!

Set Me On Fire

Chapter 1: Wherever you go, I'll follow

The streets were nearly buzzing with activity when Kaoru finally made it into town. Swarms of people made their way easily despite the crowds, maneuvering around the dozen or so attendants hanging decorations for the upcoming parade. Working his weary way through the crowd, the red-headed boy plopped down heavily on a nearby crate and let out a heavy sigh. Most citizens ignored him; after all these townspeople were used to odder sights than the one the drained teen presented them. Kaoru was glad of it as he leaned against the wall behind him and dropped his heavy sack onto the ground. There was no way he could currently deal with people asking him about his torn clothing, his blood-stained skin, or… was that a twig in his hair? The young teen grimaced as he pulled the offending piece of wood out of his hair and threw it a measure away before running a shaking hand through his red locks. _I could probably use a hot shower_ he thought as he tugged a few leaves from his hair as well. The only problem was finding the will to get up, of course.

The boy's hand eventually left his hair and drifted downward almost automatically to the pendant dangling from his right ear. It was small but a tired smile lit Kaoru's face as his fingers skimmed gracefully over the smooth surface. _I'll find him soon. I know I will_.

"That's a cool earring you got there, boy."

Kaoru nearly leapt out of his skin at the voice that spoke so suddenly near his ear. Turning quickly and leaning away from the face held so uncomfortably close, the teen frowned at the middle-aged man leering down at him. "What do you want?" he growled, his hands curling into fists by his sides. The man's grin turned lecherous as his eyes once again drifted to the earring and Kaoru felt his own eyes darken.

"I want that earring, and you're going to give it to me," the man said with a smirk, his eyes trailing down the side of Kaoru's neck and lazily back up to his face. The red head could feel his skin crawling at the unshaven man's gaze but he kept his face resolute and his eyes hard.

"Why," he said, voice monotone, "it's just a metal earring." The man laughed in a hollowed tone that indicated he didn't find Kaoru's denial amusing.

"I think we both know it's not," the man said, reaching out to touch the pendant only to have it slapped away. He grinned. "I've been following you since I saw that dragon scale glinting in the sun just outside of town. Dragon scales are mighty rare."

Kaoru struggled to keep the rage he was feeling towards this man under wraps as he continued to glare. "I'm surprised you know what it is," he muttered, his arms coming up to cross in front of his chest. He felt the heat rising from each as they touched and closed his eyes, focusing on calming down. _Not here, he's not worth it_. His eyes fluttered back open to again settle on the man in front of him who continued to hold that sufferable amused look on his face. "But you're not getting it, and there's nothing you could do to change that fact so walk away."

The man laughed loudly at Kaoru's response and the teen could feel his blood boiling. Yes, he was aware he didn't have the most threatening voice but would it hurt for people to take him seriously once and a while? Sneering, the man leaned closer to Kaoru, forcing the boy to lean further back on his perch to get away. "You think you can stop me, boy?" the man barked out. With a quick movement of his hand, the man lifted a finger a few centimeters from Kaoru's face. The finger was glowing and it was quite easy for Kaoru to guess the man was using magic. Glancing from the finger to the owner of it, Kaoru frowned in an unimpressed manner. The man faltered for a moment at the red-headed teen's apparent lack of concern, his amused grin melting into a tetchy scowl. "Don't you know what this is, boy?"

Kaoru was really getting annoyed with that title, boy, but he struggled to contain his annoyance. "Magic?" he asked in a bored manner. Now wearing a full-blown frown, the man snapped his fingers and produced a green aura that surrounded his fingertips.

"I'm a magician boy, so hand over that dragon scale before I have to hurt ya."

Rolling his eyes, Kaoru lightly shoved the man's arm away from himself and turned to grab his bag from the ground. "Well, thanks for giving me motivation to get up," Kaoru muttered as he stood, bring his bag up and over his shoulder. The man growled and stood quickly, getting between the teen and his only exit from the alleyway. Snapping his fingers, a small zap suddenly flew at Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru was caught off guard and sent flying backward, landing with a soft 'oof' on the ground a few feet away. He could feel an angry flush take his cheeks as he stood once again and tried to control his anger. _Not here_ he reminded himself insistently.

"I don't want any trouble," Kaoru muttered, once again shouldering his bag. The man growled and stalked forward, only to be met by an invisible wall. Kaoru's eyebrow quirked in confusion as the man once again tried to walk forward and was once again stopped by some invisible force.

"What the hell?" the man yelled in anger, looking at Kaoru accusingly as he was once again forced back by the invisible barrier. The red head held up his hands in a sign of innocence and laughed as the man ran at the barrier only to be forced back on his ass.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing it."

"No, I am," another voice spoke and Kaoru's eyes shot up to the figure standing at the entrance of the alley way. The person had a slender form and was fairly short. Kaoru couldn't tell if the person was a male or a female, the lights were obscuring the figure's features and the person's voice could easily belong to either gender. The figure held out their hand and suddenly the card Kaoru had not noticed until that moment disappeared from the ground where the invisible barrier had been. Growling angrily, the man turned on the figure with anger making the green aura around him grow, weak as it was.

"Stay out of it," the man said with anger clear in his gruff voice, "this is between me and the boy."

The shadowed person chuckled with a hand perched on one hip and another still stretched toward the man. Kaoru briefly wondered if the man could sense the magic energy he could feel pouring from the mysterious individual. The person was clearly a powerful mage, and certainly not someone a common street criminal should be engaging. Apparently, the man really couldn't sense the wealth of magic energy the individual held because he made a single growl and once again spun on Kaoru, throwing out a weak wave of magic. The teen easily ducked the surge with another eye roll; this guy really was too arrogant for his own good.

"That is the last time you will attack a member of the Ouran Guild," the mysterious person's voice boomed, and Kaoru's eyebrow quirked curiously. The Ouran Guild? He wasn't a part of any guild, what was this person talking about?

Kaoru didn't have much more time to think about it as four rectangular shapes suddenly materialized in the air behind the man. With a flash, each exploded and sent the man flying in the direction of the exit. Another suddenly appeared near the man's prone body, exploding and sending his body flying into the wall Kaoru had rested against earlier. With a grunt, the man slid down the wall and his hand flew to his arm. Kaoru winced in sympathy as he noticed the odd angle the arm was now jutting out at, but his sympathy was short lived as he remembered the reason it was like that in the first place. Eyes now terrified and permanently cleansed of the humor that had settled there before, the man looked between Kaoru and the mage before he dashed off quicker than Kaoru had ever seen a man run before.

For a few moments, Kaoru watched the man's retreating back. Before long he let out a short laugh, his hand traveling up to his earring. The mage who had helped him made their way to Kaoru and the teen could finally make out their features. The short brown hair and flat chest told Kaoru that the person he was looking at was likely a male, but he still couldn't be sure. The person had a small stature like a female, and the hips to match. Kaoru was intrigued to say the least, and the wealth of magic energy he could still feel pulsing in the air around him only furthered that interest.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he Hikaru? Why are you so messy?"

Well, the voice didn't help Kaoru identify the person's gender either. It held a feminine quality but it could still be construed as male. _Wait, did she just call me Hikaru?_

"Who's Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with a slight frown, his arms suddenly crossed defensively in front of his chest again. The mage in front of him frowned.

"Don't be stupid, Hikaru. Did something happen to you?" the person asked. Kaoru opened his mouth to answer only to have his reply cut off as a squealing blonde suddenly tackled the mage in front of him.

"Oh Haruhi my precious daughter, I finally found you!" the flamboyant blonde yelled in a loud voice as he hugged the other mage to his chest. "Oh, and you found Hikaru!" the teen gasped as he looked up at Kaoru. The red head threw his hands up in exasperation at once again being mistaken for this 'Hikaru' person. He had no idea who these people were!

"I'm not Hikaru!" Kaoru protested, putting his hands on his hips angrily as the first mage, Haruhi, pushed the blonde off of her.

"What do you mean you're not Hikaru?" Haruhi demanded just as angrily, slapping away the blonde's hands as he tried to grab for her once again. "You might be wearing different clothes but you're definitely Hikaru." The blonde finally stopped trying to grab Haruhi and instead turned to Kaoru with interest and a touch of concern written on his face.

"Hikaru, everything okay? Did you go rolling around in a bush or something?" the blonde asked, and Kaoru felt the distinct urge to hit the teen over the head. Face going red in embarrassment, Kaoru straightened his ragged clothes self-consciously.

"For the last time, I am not Hikaru! And I don't know either of you!" Kaoru cried, his arms once again crossing in front of his chest. Haruhi frowned and glanced at the blonde for a moment before once again turning to Kaoru.

"If you're not Hikaru, then who are you?" she asked, her head quirked to the side in curiosity. Kaoru was just thankful it appeared someone was willing to listen to him, even if she looked pretty doubtful.

"My name is Kaoru, I just came into town today," he said, picking up his traveling bag to emphasize his point. Haruhi eyed the bag suspiciously.

"You-You're really not from around here?"

"No," Kaoru said with a sigh. The alleyway was silent for a few moments until suddenly the blonde squealed in delight and clapped his hands. Kaoru jumped and took a step back at the display, remembering the glomping the teen had given Haruhi when he had first entered the alleyway.

"Well, we can't let you stay here in this alley!" the blonde cried dramatically, his hand poised over his heart as his eyes filled with tears. "It was fate that we met you here today! You must come back to the guild with us!"

Kaoru looked the two over suspiciously, his hand tightening around his bag. While the two had just helped him out and were clearly not criminals, Kaoru was hesitant to follow two random people he had just met, especially when they smelled like two very powerful mages. However…

"You mean the Ouran Guild?" Kaoru asked, his voice hopeful. Sure, he tended to ride things out himself on the streets as he moved from town to town, but he'd often dreamed of joining a guild. And the Ouran Guild was legendary, one of the most prestigious of all the magical guilds. _It can't hurt to just visit for a day, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah.

AN: Hey I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm sorta going crazy over here and it's insane. Anyway, so I want to clear a few things up here since I have pretty much planned out the entire plot. I do plan for this to be hikakao with a good healthy dose of kyotama and moriharu on the side. Hikakao will clearly be a slow burn but I was thinking kyotama might be something already happening while moriharu gets together without anyone being the wiser for a while. But seeing as this is only the second chapter, if anyone has suggestions for a different direction relationship-wise, let me know! I'm a HUGE multishipper when it comes to this fandom. Okie.. on with the story!

**Set Me On Fire - Chapter 2: The Ouran Guild**

"Hey, it looks like we're here!"

Kaoru sighed in relief as he heard the statement from the hyperactive blonde currently leading the trio to the Ouran Guild. Tamaki and Haruhi were very nice people, he came to find out, but they got frustrating very quickly. At first Kaoru had assumed they were a couple (what with the blonde draping himself all over the petite brunette and continuously turning a remarkable shade of red with every off-handed comment Haruhi made) but it had quickly become apparent that he was wrong. It was clear Tamaki's "lovely daughter" was just as put off by Tamaki's actions as Kaoru himself was. And it seemed the more Haruhi rebuked Tamaki's advances, the more the blonde whined and squealed. By the time the fair-haired mage finally announced their arrival at the guild, his voice had risen a whopping five octaves and Kaoru was convinced his face would forever remain set in the deep red color that currently dusted his cheeks. _And all Haruhi did to cause such a reaction was to smile at Tamaki to acknowledge his presence_ Kaoru thought with a low groan.

His attention was pulled as he felt a small hand enter his own. Looking down, he traced the arm quickly back up to it's female owner. Eyebrow quirked inquistively with a touch of concern lighting her eyes, Haruhi leaned her head in closer. "You okay?" she asked softly, careful not to alert Tamaki to her words. Kaoru smiled gratefully, feeling a little awkward but also greatly comforted. He wasn't sure exactly how she knew what to do to calm him and why he took so easily to her but he guessed it was just her personality. If Tamaki was anything to go by, it wasn't hard for Haruhi to make people like her without any trying on her part. Kaoru was glad regardless, it had been a while since he'd had anyone he felt like he could be friendly towards.

"I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed by your hamster over there," Kaoru murmured, eyes going wide as Tamaki plucked a rose from a nearby floral stall and handed it off to some random lady he happened to pass without even paying the florist. Haruhi pulled his attention as she gave out a short laugh and nodded in a way that spoke of far too much experience.

"Yeah he's always like this. You get used to it, though," she said, causing Kaoru to stiffen. Luckily, Haruhi didn't seem to notice which was something Kaoru was glad for. During the twenty-odd minutes it had taken to get to the guild hall, both mages consistently made little quips like the one Haruhi had just made, suggesting it was obvious he would stay. Kaoru didn't have the heart to let them know the truth but he would when it became necessary. Problem was, Kaoru had always been on the run. It was how he felt most comfortable, and he'd come to realize that he just couldn't settle down even if he tried. He had to keep moving... _keep running..._

"Anyway, I guess we better take you inside!" Haruhi's voice effectively pulled Kaoru from the lurking shadows of his memories. Shaking his head, he gasped as he finally took in the guild hall directly. The rumors he had heard about the guild were not justified in the slightest. The Ouran guildhall had to be the biggest he had seen yet, with opulence aplenty and elegance to boot. Kaoru could have sworn he saw a swirl of rose petals flow out from the door ahead a bright burst of light as Tamaki opened the doors to the hall. Scrubbing his eyes at the ridiculous vision, he looked up just in time to notice Tamaki and Haruhi both grabbing each of his hands before he was swiftly dragged inside the huge guild hall. Seriously, this thing was built like a castle.

Kaoru was at a loss for words as he gazed around the large hall, taking in the ancient arcitecture and the natural ambience of the place. Everyone inside sat around tables talking and drinking. His eyes were immediately drawn to a dark-haired figure who was making his way towards the trio with a purposeful stride, sunlight glinting off his glasses in a way that stopped Kaoru from reading the teen's expression. "Welcome back Tamaki, Haruhi," the mage said, bowing low in the direction of said people before straightening and turning his head in Kaoru's direction. "And who is this?" he asked, his eyes drawling over Kaoru's body in a way that made him want to cover himself. Not that the guy was creepy or anything, Kaoru just felt the overwhelming sense that he was being analyzed by those steely eyes.

"You could tell he wasn't Hikaru?" Tamaki gasped in wide-eyed fascination. The teen being questioned nodded, apparently finishing his analysis of Kaoru.

"It's quite obvious, after all, if you pay attention to detail," the dark-haired mage responded which made Kaoru quirk a smile. He suddenly liked this other teen, if only for the fact that he wasn't confusing him with this Hikaru character like everyone else seemed to be doing.

"Kaoru," the red-head stated, stretching his hand out in introduction to the other. The mage smiled and took the offered hand in his own very cool one, shaking it in his icy grip.

"Kyoya," the other male responded, his head bowing slightly. Kaoru nodded at Kyoya as his hand was dropped, realizing this was the first time he had been able to properly introduce himself since entering this damn town. It was kind of nice.

"Ice mage?" he questioned with a slight raise of his eyebrow. Kyoya's responding expression was curious as he nodded his affirmation. Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling that Kyoya was cataloging information about him for later, just like he had felt the teen was analyzing him earlier. _Maybe knowing things about people is Kyoya's thing_ Kaoru mused with a slight smirk.

Kyoya gave Kaoru one final once over then turned his eyes back to Tamaki who seemed to be barely containing his excitement behind a very annoyed-looking Haruhi. "Has Hikaru met him yet?" he questioned and Kaoru winced. It was annoying for everyone to refer to 'Hikaru' around him and about him without him knowing who they were all talking about, but with every mention of this person he was feeling more and more apprehensive. The person had to look like him if people were mistaking Kaoru for him... _could it be..._

"Met who yet?" a voice interrupted from the open door behind Kaoru before Tamaki could reply. Kaoru felt his breath catch in his throat as it was forced out of his lungs in a single moment. He hadn't been paying attention before, his mind straying but there was no mistaking it now.

That scent, he'd always remember it.

After losing everything else, his memories, what his brother looked like, what his voice sounded like, what his name was; the one thing that had remained was the memory of his scent. And it was that scent that greeted him now, so close he need only turn around and reach out to be enveloped in it. After everything they took from him, his nose would never fail him.

It was perhaps the realization that his brother was right there that kept him frozen in place, his shoulders taut and his fingers curling painfully into his palms. He could feel himself trembling as he heard Kyoya tell Hikaru (_my brother, fuck it's my brother_) about the 'individual Tamaki and Haruhi found and brought home' because it seemed 'Tamaki is always complaining about wanting a pet and he's substituting a human for those purposes.'

It was the levity in the resulting laughter that finally got Kaoru to turn around, breath still caught in his throat but chest heaving as he made himself finally lay eyes on the brother he had searched so long for. Oddly enough, time didn't stop as the two made eye contact like it would have it this really had been a fairy tale like Kaoru was beginning to convince himself it was. The second Hikaru's eyes met Kaoru's, the laughter was still going on around them. Kaoru's eyes widened as he took in Hikaru (_holy crap his brother, what the hell_) and suddenly understood why everyone was getting the two confused. It was like looking in a _mirror_.

The laughter did stop when Hikaru let out a quite audible gasp, his arm automatically coming up and stopping half way in the air. "K-Kaoru," the red-head choked and the boy in question wasn't quite surprised to see tears coming to the other's eyes as he felt his own falling freely. The two brothers seemed to be stuck in a stalemate as they stared at each other, both fearful to make the first move only to find the other wasn't actually real. Hikaru's fingers twitched but didn't fall from their stretched position in the air.

"You two know ea-" the rest of Kyoya's question was cut off as Hikaru finally threw himself forward with a wordless cry falling from his lips. The second he reached Kaoru he enveloped the teen in his arms, holding so tight Kaoru thought he might break in half. He didn't think he'd mind, however, as he ducked his head and buried his tear-stained face into his brother's chest, arms coming up to clutch at Hikaru's back with the same tight grip. Raising his head slightly from its perch on Kaoru's shoulder just enough to see the three other teens who stood shell-shocked behind him, Hikaru smiled a watery grin.

"Guys, this is Kaoru... my twin brother."


End file.
